Lavius Family
Player Characters in the Lavius Family: Rollo Corum (Rollo's brother) Sylvia (Rollo's cousin) After a fight with Sylvia, Rollo explains one of the family's bones of contention: It is best to go back to my great-great-grandfather. It was him that brought on the families fortunes and built the castle where my family now resides. It was a nice place then, but has fallen into great disrepair. His name was Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden. He had three children Ellientte, Nirel Lavius of Ghent and Basiljet Lavius of Kryptgarden. Now, it so happened that Ellientte was a woman so when Grovner died and Nirel (the great-grandfather of myself and Sylvia) had also died (hacked to death by orcs!), the estate fell to Basiljet. Nirel Lavius of Ghent did have time to father several children though, including Bericho of Ghent, who had a son called Sireco, who in turn had seven daughters, one of whom is Sylvia. Nirel Lavius of Ghent's other son was the infamous Nirel "The Black" Lavius, a terribly wicked man, who among other dreadful sins, married his governess (Adelle Godder-Saunders) and had a son, Humber. Humber of course had four sons, Nissa, Elric, Corum and myself, Jarroll. On Basiljet's side then, he married a lady called Ellen Pyre and had a daughter Lady Sherren Lavius and a son Thampsen Ostrajet of Kryptgarden. Thampsen being the male was the heir, so when he died, his son Kroakus Ostrajet inherited the estate. Meanwhile Lady Sherren Lavius married a well know rake about the town of Waterdeep called Lord Villent DeLucy. Among other children they had a daughter called Lady Eviline DeLucy Lavius. Now Eviline married Humber and was my mother. Eviline and Humber were second cousins, sharing Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden as their great-grandfather. Sadly Eviline died when I was young. So the current inheritance problem in the Lavius family is primarily caused by the fact that Ellientte Lavius is still alive. She is a hundred and eight years old but still going strong! Now her husband is long dead and her son Grovner Sireco Lavius-Lavius died of old age. But he did father children when he was alive, one of whom was called Sobriety Lavius-Lavius. Now he too is dead (hacked to death by trolls!), but his son survives, a young and pleasant natured man called Janakkes Lavius-Lavius. I doubt very much Janakkes would be that bothered about being lord of a pile of stone two days north of Waterdeep but his great-grandmother has her heart set on it. Ever since Kroakus died she has been adamant that Humber should not be in the Kryptgarden Estate and that Nissa should not inherit. According to her Janakkes is the legitimate heir as Humber's father Nirel the Black was technically disinherited when he was exiled - but! my family did not inherit the estate through my father, but through my mother, when her cousin had died she was next in line to inherit. This fact seems to have been forever lost on my great-great-aunt though. Ellientte doesn't even consider Sylvia and her sisters as they are all girls. No one else in the family has any interest in it, just this batty old woman who lives in a very distant past. She is my great-great-aunt and quite an amazing woman, but has caused my father no end of grief as she sits in her villa in the city, plotting against my side of the family. Category:Dungeons and Dragons